No One Must Know
by AceQuestionMark
Summary: Six steps will have Sakura become Stronger and more powerfull then she hoped for,but in the end is it all worth the blood shed and death.
1. How It starts

"Blah" talking aloud

'blah' thoughts

(_blah_)inner sakura

**_Sakura's house_**

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Her alarm clock rang at 6:30 in the morning. Sakura sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes saying

"It's 6:30 already. Jeez" She lazily got up from her bed and walked to her bathroom brushed her hair, teeth and splashed some ice cool water on her face. she walked out of the bathroom and downstairs to the hall way were she saw her dad on the couch fast asleep she felt sad for him, her mom was the only joy he had in his life 'I feel like such a burden' she thought _(That's his problem not yours you live here too it's time he recognized you)._

'How do I do that'?

(It's not that hard just tell him your going to out for your mission)

"Ya" She started walking towards her dad she quietly walked in front of him and said shyly "Dad...dad"

"Hm" he said meekly staring at her with half open eyes.

"I'm going to meet my team for a mission I'll see you later" she said as she walked out the door "love you" she waited for a second and as she had expected he didn't answer she closed the door and started walking down the street looking at the ground.

On the street She didn't even notice naruto walking behind her until he said

"Ohiyooooo! Sakura-chan! Why are you so gloomy today ?"

She was startled she jumped and gave naruto a glare of death followed by a punch on his head

"Don't interrupt a girl while she's thinking! God!" She screamed while continuing walking down the path to the meeting.

"What were you thinking about"? Naruto asked

'That's none of his damn business' Sakura thought irritated.

(S_o just tell him what you usually say baka_)

'true'  She agreed with her self "Just how I can get sasuke-kun to go out on a date with me" sakura said happily with smile. While Naruto's smile dropped into a frown. Before they realized it they were at the spot. Sakura notice Sasuke and ran up to him yelling happily "Ohiyooooooooo Sasuke-kun! Will you go out with me over the weekend! Please!" She begged. She was right in front of his face with an eager look on her face waiting for his answer ' I hate acting like a fucking dog waiting for it's owner to come home' (_Hello you don't need to anymore you've got trained by Tsunde-sama)_ 'That's true I only wanted Sasuke to like me so he could train me'

"No" he answered coldly.

Sakura expected that answer 'Sasuke is Sasuke after all, he's got no personality, but he got the looks' she chuckled to her self .

Naruto was thinking to himself ' What does she see in him?' He was staring at Sasuke thinking of anything that anyone would see in him "What are looking at dobe" he herd Sasuke say. He quickly answered

"Who Are you calling 'dobe' DOBE" Naruto yelled at sasuke

"…….."

"Answer me you-"

They were interupted by a poof of smoke from Kakashi "Ohiyo sorry I was late, I got lost on the rode of life"

"Liar!" came from sakura and naruto

"Anyway" said Kakashi "On with the mission..."

* * *

**Back at Sakura's house-**

A knock came from the door. The person who knocked didn't get an answer so he just let him self in he saw the man he wanted to see. It was as the man hoped. Sakura's father was miserable and drunk ' Well that's a plus' the stranger thought to him self ' This will make things go a whole lot easier…well for me at least' he snickered. He gave the man more alcohol (A/N her father is just too drunk to really know what's going on.) And whispered into the man's ear "Remember what happened long ago, it was not your fault but _hers"_

Her father took a couple of drinks and started to remember what happened _that_ day.

**Flashback-Seven years ago**

Sakura and her family just walked out of a restaurant and were on there way home when a very exited 8 year old Sakura said "Mommy, mommy can I please have ice cream PLEASE!"

"Well alright. What do you want "her mom asked with a sweet smile.

"I don't know. Ummmmmmmm . Surprise me! " she said with an eager smile

"Alright stay her with your father I'll be right back" She said as she kissed Sakura on the for head walked away.

Sakura was holding her fathers hand while staring up at practically nothing when an abnormal breeze came by, but her Father didn't seem to notice and since her father was an elite shinobi she didn't think much of it.

But then she noticed a pair of yellow eyes that reminded her of snake, she felt a shiver go down her spine. Sakura looked up to her father a little scared " Umm… father?"

He looked down at her smiled, but was soon interupted by a loud explosion. All they saw was the Ice cream shop up in flames. Her father rushed off to her mother leaving Sakura in shock. The last thing Sakura saw was those eyes again and something that looked like a mouth that had the most sickening smile she ever saw.

**End flashback-**

Sakura's dad was now in deep thought. "Sakura" he growled. He griped the bottle of alcohol so tight that it shattered in his hands "It's all _her_ fault, and she _will _pay"

* * *

**Couple of hours later-**

**

* * *

**

Sakura open the door to her house and said "Dad I'm home" she looked around the room but didn't see her dad any ware "dad were are-"

"Ware were you" her dad said in a threatening voice getting up from his chair and started walking towards her.

'Wha…What happened to him?' She asked herself confused. (_I don't know but he's scaring me)_ inner sakura added equally confused. Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts by her dad yelling.

"I asked you a question. ANSWERE ME!"

Sakura took a step back. It took awhile for her to calculate everything "I...I told you I was going on a mission "She managed to get out. She was surprised when her dad came right in front of her "can you repeat that" he said in a irritated _voice (urg.. his breath is horrible tell him to take a tic take)_inner sakura pleaded 'Your right he's breath smelt like alcohol… Well it always smelt like alcohol but worse then usual' "I told yo….you I was on a..a mission "she stuttered as she backed herself against the wall. He then slapped her across her face, her face turned with the force of his hand she didn't dare look at his face she continued to look at the floor as she felt a tear roll down her face "Go to your damn room" he yelled at the top of his lungs "y..yes s.sir" she answered scared as she ran to her room and slammed the door to her room.

" He's…He's never hit me before" she wiped the tear away from face. She would not cry she promised her self long ago, and she is not willing to break that promise.

* * *

**Someware**

****

A figure watched her from a tree "Everything is going to plan" the figure smiled " Soon she will be mine"


	2. The First Petal

**Sakura's House-**

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Sakura herd her alarm clock and woke up and did her normal routine of brushing her hair and teeth. She then made her way down the stairs and into the hallway looking into the living room to see her dad.

'See I knew it was just a dream. even if it didn't feel like one.' She quietly snuck out if the house and started walking to the meeting.

_(If it was a so called dream then why did you sneak out of the house)_Inner sakura said with a mocking tone _(C'mon go in there and whoop his ass.)_

'No he's my dad even if he doesn't act like one' Sakura said trying to defend her dad. ' Besides he's an elite ninja there's no way I could beat him'

Before she knew it she was already at the meeting spot and she was the first one there. She leaned against the bridge railing and thought to herself 'If I told do you think they would take him away'?

_(Of coarse he's an asshole who should die a slow and painful death...Wait a minute are you scared. c'mon you know I'm always here you big baby.)_

'Ya, but it's not the same as a physical person' She answered rubbing her right shoulder

_(You remember what I told you.)_

'Ya, how can I forget?'

**Flashback -Inner Sakura Is Born-**

**Hospital**

**-Sakura is eight-**

Sakura and her father were in the waiting room hoping that by some miracle that her mother was alright, every second that sakura was sitting in the chair felt like an eternity. She couldn't help but think 'If she's dead is it my fault? If she's dead is it my fault? If she dead is it my fault?' she repeated over and over, she then felt a tingle in her arm, and then the doctor walked in with a frown on his face. He walked toward Sakura and her father as the doctor looked at Sakura's pleading face for her mother to be ok , he's face went from a frown to such a pitiful look that would make you think that the world had died and that bad look followed by bad news.

"I'm sorry but it was impossible to do anything, she was long dead before she got here" He didn't dare look at there faces until a hysterical screaming from sakura caught the doctors attention.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" The doctors were whispering as her father was just stairing off into space. The doctors came to a conclusion that sakura need some time alone.

(A/N I know this sounds a bit harsh but it's sound proof and I dont want them to here her talking)

They decided to put her in the padded room because they had no regular rooms left.

**Padded Room-**

Sakura sat in the middle of the room with her knees pulled to her chest rocking back and fourth talking to herself and crying at the same time "I'm sorry that I was bad. I'm sorry that I was bad. I'll be a good girl I promise. JUST COME BACK!"

She stopped crying when she felt a sharp pain on her right shoulder; she gasped and grasped it tightly with her left hand. The pain was getting so unbearable that she was about to scream until

_(oh shut up will ya you're annoying ,and its not time yet.)_ came a voice out of nowhere

"Who…hic are you? Where are you?" she asked looking around the room still grasping her shoulder

_(Basically I'm a gift given to you when your mother dies and now since she's dead I'm here, and basically, I'm like a second conscience so you'll have to live with me_)She said in a matter of fact tone

"You're…hic… mean ." Sakura started to cry hysterically again.

_(Shut up!...God I'm sorry ok .And you don't have to talk out load to talk to me I can hear you're thoughts.)_

'Ok' she realized that she was still grasping her shoulder 'Why does my arm hurt so much?'

_(I can tell you that it will hurt when you're under emotional, or physical stress.)_

'Ok but I was also wondering-' She was snapped back to reality by her teammate calling her name

**End Flash Back-**

"Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA-chan!" Naruto yelling waving his hand in her face.

Sakura shook her head mildly and looked around to see kakashi reading "Icha Icha Paradise" she saw sasuke looking at her threw the corner of his eye 'Day dreaming as usual, god she's wasting practice time' with that he left he's spot and walked toward the training with a slight smirk he quickly realized this and replaced it with his usual half frown. And lastly she looked at Naruto who was right in her face ,She hit naruto on his head with her fist followed by

"What did I tell you about interrupting a girl when she's thinking" she yelled angry

"What were you thinking about this time sakura-chan?" Naruto asked While rubbing his head.

"DO you really want to know?" sakura said teasingly darting her eyes from naruto to sasuke until he got the point. He did get the point he gave such a said look that could make someone cry and also started to walk towards the training grounds, this look reminded her of the look the doctor gave her, memories started to flood threw her mind of that day she quickly shook it off but then her arm started to sting it was worse then the time at the hospital she tried to ignore it the best she can by biting her lower lip trying to distract the pain to some were else. 'It's not my fault! It's not my fault!' She kept repeating in her mind. She also started to walk towards the training grounds thinking 'It's burning like hell! God!' She then grasped her arm tightly hoping it would stop.

Sasuke turned around and leaned against the tree waiting for sakura and naruto. But some thing caught his eye he saw sakura grabbing her arm like if she were to let go it would fall off, he also notice the painful look her eyes and face were making ' What's up with that' He locked eyes with her and she stopped in her tracks. She removed her hand from her arm and ran up to sasuke screaming

"Sasuke-kun will you go out with me!" She smiled as she made her way up to sasuke's face. _(Woof, Woof) _her inner self mocked ' I know I said that I would stop but I need to cover up' she explained to her inner self annoyingly.

(_Ya.ya. whatever)_

'She's trying to cover up, jeez I'm that stupid sakura' he thought to himself and as he looked at her he could see it in her eyes that she was in pain "No" he said realizing that he been staring for so long and she did the usual sad face and walked away.

' Hey if I just always ask I'm out when he's on to me ,he'll just drop it and leave me alone' 

_( That's what he always does when you ask him out)_

' Oh shut up ' she said irritably.

"Ok every one we will just have a regular fighting session to day .I'll fight with sasuke, and naruto you fight with sakura. Now get in your stances" announced Kakashi

Sakura was in her stance ready to fight Naruto, and trying her best to ignore the pain. Naruto was extremely happy that he got to fight with sakura.

Sasuke and kakashi were all ready "Go!" he yelled as they all began running toward each other.

* * *

**8 Hours later-**

**Sasuke and Kakashi-**

Kakashi was reading his book while sitting Indian style on top of a breathless sasuke. 'Damn' sasuke thought 'If I can't beat him how am I suppose to beat Itachi' Sasuke clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

**Naruto and sakura-**

To much surprise sakura won! She had one foot on top of a dazed Naruto's back and she was giving the nice guy pose 'Holy shit! I beat Naruto' she thought giving her self a nice pat on the back.

"wow she really is improving" said kakashi staring in a little shock.

"yeah" replied Sasuke 'But anyone could beat naruto, It's not that amazing'.

Sakura let her foot off of Naruto so he could stand up. He got up and dusted his self off took a deep breathe and

"Wow Sakura-chan! How did you beat me? At first I was going easy on you but then I could hardly keep up with you, so I used more power, but then I got tired and I didn't see you behind me! How did you do that!" Naruto was hysterical

"I guess training really does pay off" She replied pumping her arms in the air.

"Well that's all were ganna do today. So go home" Kakashi said and then left with a poor of smoke

**Walking Home-**

Naruto lived in the opposite direction of sakura and sasuke so he started walking down the road to his house. Sasuke usually walked in front of sakura but to day he decided to walk in back of her and he didn't think that she notice because she didn't come running up to him asking for a date. And he was right she didn't notice she thought that sasuke had already went home. She was looking at the sky thinking of her dad when once again her arm hurt but it wasn't as bad it was just a tingle.

She rubbed her arm a little and lifted up her sleeve. There was a cherry blossom petal on her arm it was a hot pink, she ran her finger tips over it and could feel little engravings on it.

'What's this?' she asked her inner in a surprise tone

_(It's the first petal duh!)_ she answered mockingly

'The first one? You mean there's more?' a little confused.

(_Ya, there's five more and I'll warn you now each one you get has more then the last one, The first one is either emotional or physical stress and since the first petal was for emotional stress that means that the last one will be physical stress.)_She informed her.

'So what about my next petal's when will they come?'

_(I'm not aloud to tell you.)_

'Oh ok.' She sighed disappointed as she put her arm back to her side and kept walking to her self.

Sasuke couldn't see what she was doing, he tried hard but nothing he could only see that again she was holding her arm.

'What's with her arm' He couldn't help but think 'Grrrrrrrrr what do I care she's only my teammate and nothing else' He tried his best to convince him self. Before he knew it he was at home, he walked threw the door and went to his bathroom to take a shower.

'And why cant I beat that damn Kakashi' mentally yelling at him self.

* * *

**Sakura's House-**

She walked into her house very cautiously, she just wanted to go to her room and sleep, She was still very confused about the night before. She started tip toeing toward the hallway, it seemed that every thing was going perfect, and she was pretty confident too. Until some thing grabbed her hair and threw her against the wall and she slid down till she was sitting on the floor staring blankly at her father.

"Ware were YOU!" Yelled a husky voice from the corner of the room.

She slowly got up from her spot and rubbed her head, she was still confused 'Why is he doing this' she thought

"Answer me!" He yelled as he ran to her and punched her in the stomach, she fell to the ground again clenching her stomach. Her dad now was hovering over her. He picked her up bye her hair. She twitched a bit from the pain.

"Are you going answer me or not?" HE said staring her right in the face

"I was were I always am, at the training grounds." she answered trying her best not to cry

"Was that so hard" he dropped her to the floor "Now say anything to anyone and you're life _WILL_ be a hell" with that he left.

Sakura got up slowly from her spot, she had one hand on the wall for support and the other still clenching her stomach. She made it to her room and laid on her bed

'I should fight back' Sakura thought to herself not thinking it was such a bad idea.

_(NO! I mean no. You just hafta stick it out for now. So just promise me you wont do anything ok?)_ inner sakura asked polity.

'Wow you'r being nice, so it must be serious, fine I promise, but if he goes to far I'm hitting him back' sakura said

"well good night" She shut off her light and went to bed.

* * *

OK I know you probably hate me but I'm going to repost prevous chapters, cause now I have a beta reader so things will start being more understandable. The new chap 3 will be out soon. 


	3. Fear The Second Petal

(repost of this chapter. thanks to tank. i forgot to have Sakura heal herself. chapter 4 will actually have her heaing herself)

Ok this story takes place when there all 15 years old, Sasuke still has the cursed seal from Orochimaru but did not leave with the sound nins because he kicked there asses and had no reason to leave. Sakura decided that after the chunin exams that she would not follow Sasuke anymore and demanded to the 5th Hokage that she wanted to be trained by her. And naruto got trained by the pervert dude (cant spell his name ). And Naruto is still stronger then Sakura till she gets her 5th petal. And that's that. If you have no idea what I'm talking about go to and start downloading the chapters after the 7th book.

-**Sakura's House-**

Sakura woke up with a yawn thinking 'What a good sleep' She glanced over to her clock and her eyes widened her clock said it was 10:00 'Oh no, how could I have over slept. Damn it' She hoped out of bed got dressed quickly brushed her hair and ran down stairs she headed toward the door, but she came to a halt when she herd.

"Were you going, and ware's my god damn breakfast!" Roared her father

'Stay calm stay calm, ok hear I go' Sakura turned around to her father and replied in a calm tone

"I'm going to meat my team, and you didn't ask for breakfast "with a smile on her face which quickly wiped away when her father yelled back.

" Since when do I have to ask for my own fucking breakfast!" he threw his whiskey bottle witch she easily dodged by ducking. She looked at her watch and realized that she had to go 'I'm ganna be late SHIT!' With that she ran toward the door again but what she herd right before she left terrified her.

"So god helps you when you get back!" he yelled She closed the door "Fucking bitch didn't make my damn breakfast, I'll teach her a good lesson" he said under his breath he retuned to his couch and watched TV.

' What the fuck!' Sakura screamed in her head while running to the meeting spot. ' Since when do have to make his 'god damn breakfast?'

_(Well you're dads always drunk now, he hates you're guts for reasons unknown, and he's a bastered what more do you want?)_

' What ever, but what is he ganna do when I get back?' She asked a little scared.

_(Hopefully nothing serious)_ Said inner Sakura who was also a little scared but wouldn't show it.

**-The meeting spot-**

Sakura was running as fast as she can to make the on time.

"Ohiyo! Sorry I'm late." She said out of breath from running.

"Oh sakura I didn't expect you, I thought you weren't coming" Said kakashi lazily

"He, he. ya well you see" she scratched the back of her head "My alarm clock didn't go off and-" she was interrupted

"LIAR!" Yelled kakashi

"EEEEEEEEE, but , but-"

"I'm just joking sakura. anyway lets get started with training." he motioned for them to follow "Ok Were ganna do some more training, so once again me against Sasuke, and Sakura and naruto "Announced Kakashi

"But Kakashi-sensei I dot want to go against Sakura, she'll hurt me! "Whined Naruto really not wanting to lose again.

"What are you scared of Sakura." Said Sasuke coldly

"..."

"Of course you're scared"

"Grrrrrrrrr. What did you say?"

"I said your scared...Dobe"

"I'm not scared, don't call me DOBE, and I went easy on her last time "Naruto lied underneath his breath

"WHAT! You went easy on me I thought you said you didn't hold back "Sakura was shaking her fist "That's it Naruto now I'm ganna really hurt you"

"EEEEEEEEEEE, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Naruto yelled franticly

Sasuke let out a light chuckle he quickly realized his mistake and looked around 'Good no one herd me' he let out a sigh 'Anyways I have to beat kakashi' he Started to walk toward the grounds again.

"To late Naruto your fate is sealed" yelled Sakura grabbing Naruto's wrist she dragged him to grounds

and placed him on the ground and said "You better go full out or else your ganna get it" She started walking to her side of the field and got in her fighting stance, She looked at kakashi with an a impatient look 'Hurry up and let us start the damn fight' Sakura bellowed_(Ya! Lets kick his ass!)_Agreed inner sakura. Kakashi got the idea he let a smile across his lips under his mask.

"Ok Sakura and Naruto you may begin "He started to walk to were sasuke was to begin there fight. He got in his stance and saw that Sasuke was already ready "Ok Sasuke lets see what you got "And with that sasuke came running at him.

**4 Hours later**

**-Sakura And Naruto-**

Naruto was now out of breathe. He saw Sakura running towards him, so with a last desperate attempt he did his hand seals and a bunch of clones popped everywhere .Sakura was confused as she ran towards him, there were fifteen she counted

'Damn witch one is really him?' she asked her self confused

_(Just concentrate_)Said inner sakura calmly

She closed her eyes and then quickly snapped them open. She still couldn't tell 'What should I do?' She asked her self again

_(I don't know just guess)_added inner sakura

'Ok here goes nothing' She ran towards the third naruto to left and made contact with it by putting a fist to it's face

'Ha' she thought to her self in triumph ' I win' But she quickly realized she was wrong when the Naruto poofed and disappeared before she could tell what was going on she felt the tip of a shuriken on her neck and realized that she lost 'Damn it!' . She put her hands up in the air and admitted defeat

"I surrender" she was very disappointed in her self. 'How could I lose, I mean I've been training with Tsunde-sama I should be able to win easily' 

_Maybe you just need more training)_ Suggested inner Sakura

' Or maybe I'm just weak' she was interupted by Naruto's babbling

"Hee, hee. I told you I could win." He said with a foxy grin "Don't worry sakura you did really good but I'm just _WAY_ to strong for you" He tried his best to comfort her. And not doing so well.

"What ever" She started to walk to were Sasuke and Kakashi were fighting. An once again she saw kakashi sitting on top of sasuke reading his book. They both saw sakura walking over to them with a gloomy expression on her face they both knew that she lost.

"What a shame I thought she would've won" said kakashi

"Well she just got lucky last time, she's still weak" Added sasuke 'I actually thought she was going to win too. Oh well' he thought. Kakashi got up allowing sasuke to also get up.

Well that's it for today, you guys still need a lot of practice so go home, and tomorrow we'll fight again with the same partners" with that kakashi poofed out. Sakura started walking home with her head down staring at the ground. Naruto walked to his house not thinking about sakura he just figured she was tired, but sasuke took notice to this.

' Is she mad about losing to naruto, c'mon I mean she knows she's week. Why am I thinking about this? Stupid girl' he kept trying not to think about her but he couldn't , he eventually grew annoyed with himself

'That's it. I'll just talk to her and then I can stop thinking about her'

Sakura was thinking about what happened in the morning 'Maybe I should of just made his breakfast I mean I was already late, I guess I could've been another 20 minutes late. Shit I'm so stupid. '_May god help you'_. It couldn't be that bad could it' Just then her arm started to sting she decided to ignore it. ' I mean what's the worst he can do?' she asked herself. Then she imagined all the things he could do to her 'he's an elite ninja he could kill me if he wanted! He could torture me and then kill me! Oh god' she gulped then felt an intense sting in her right arm ' Shit not now she thought' she was just about to grab when.

"Heading home"?

"Uh" She snapped back to reality and realized sasuke was next to her "Ya….. Home" the stinging died down a little, then she thought to herself ' I don't want to deal with Sasuke now, and why is he talking to me anyway I thought he said that I'm _'annoying'_. Well I guess I'll just make him go away by asking him out.

_(Woof, Woof. HAHA I thought you said you weren't ganna ask him out anymore. Woof)_

' Shut up we already went over this' she said quiet annoyed

_(We did?... Ooooooooooyaaaaaa. Ok I got, And I think you should talk to him he probably thinks your crazy since you ignored him for so long)_

She snapped her head up and looked at Sasuke.

' Well she seems back to normal' he thought to him self

"Sasuke will you go out on a date with me!" Sakura was really eager for his answer. Nor really but eager enough to get on his nerves.

'I knew this was a bad idea. Stupid sakura making me think there was something was wrong, not that I cared she was just getting annoying.'

"No" he replied and walked away

She watched him walk away. ' Good he's gone. Now what am I ganna do when I get home?' Once again her shoulder started to sting. She looked at her shoulder ' nothing good can come out of this'

-**Sakura's House-**

She walked up to her door, and all her previous thought came flooding back in her head 'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god' she thought over and over again in her head, then she felt the familiar sting she felt before on her way home. She gulped 'here goes nothing' she opened the and quietly snuck in and closed the door. She couldn't see anything, witched scared her more. it was pitch black. The sting was even worse now, she grabbed her right arm and started walking further into the house when suddenly a hand grabbed her hair and threw her against the wall she was about to scream but the hand covered her mouth before she had a chance to.

"Now why didn't make my breakfast this morning?" he asked in a calm irritated voice.

' God why is he doing this?' Sakura asked her self scared

_(Didn't I already go over this?) _inner sakura said

'NOT NOW!' Sakura screamed at her inner self. Inner Sakura instantly shut up seeing as this was not a good time.

"I..I.. was running late and I didn't have enough time" sakura said trying to keep calm as possible

"I don't think that's a good enough reason, when I'm hungry _YOU_ make _ME_ food you got that?" He started to raise his voice.

"Yes"

"I don't think you do"

"I do"

"No you don't"

_(He's really getting on my nerves)_

'He makes me so mad I just wanna ...just wanna-' her emotions took over. And before she new it she screamed at him.

"I SAID I DO!" her eyes widened as she saw her father raise his hand. 'Shit! Why did I say that? WHY!'

"You do not talk to me like that you here me!" he brought his hand to her face leaving a big red mark on her check

"Yes sir" She said in a defeated tone.

"You know what? I'm not letting you off that easy" With that he took off his belt and raised it high in the air, Sakura's eyes widened she knew what was ganna happen and she quickly put her arms up in defense. He hit her once and she fell backwards onto the floor but she kept her hands up. He kept swinging and swinging at her. He kept hitting her

fore-arms, and after a while they started to bleed 'Please stop, please stop' she thought to her self 'Some help me please, I don't know what to do! PLEASE!' with that the pain in her arm shot up with such intensity that without realizing it she put down her hands and grabbed her shoulder, She grabbed it so tightly that she almost ripped her skin. Her dad saw an opening and with one last swing got her across the face, long line across her cheek, it started to bleed. Her dad stopped and looked at her sitting on the floor grabbing her shoulder looking at him with such a scared and terrified face with blood on her arms. He gave her a disgusting look and said.

" I cant believe you're a ninja , you're so weak, get out of my house!" he screamed

"But were will I go?"

"Like I care just get out of my face!"

"But-" He raised his hand , her eyes widened, she didn't want to get hit again so she quickly ran out the front door but not quick enough to not hear "Worthless child" from her father.

**SOMEWARE**

She ran down her street trying not to cry, she ran all the way to the woods, she stopped in front of a big oak tree that seemed to be calling her name, she brought charaka to her feet and ran up the tree. There was a huge branch; it was almost as wide as her room. She lay down and decided that this would be the good place to sleep. She laid in the fetal position. She rubbed her right shoulder and now felt two bumps, she got up and looked at her shoulder she saw two petal's 'Was it worth it' she thought to her self now looking at her arms with cuts and bruises 'how am ganna hide it?' Sakura had almost no charaka left and didn't help that she has like no stamina, so healing herself is way out of the question

_(Don't worry trust me it's worth it..well at least till you get the last petal-)_

"What do you mean?" she asked aloud confused

_(Never mind just go to sleep) _said inner sakura trying to make her forget about what she just said. And Sakura was too tiered to argue with her and just decided to go to bed.


	4. Anger The Third Petal

Okay I know you guys are ganna hate me for this but there is only ganna be one petal in this story caused I figured you people would like a update rather then waiting like another month just so I could put petals in one chap. And make it longer

A/n- I decided on making the third petal anger. And for the sasuke and sakura I have a perfect way for them to get together. I've also think that she's ganna get two petals this chap but don't worry I'm already counting on a sequel.

And I will admit that I was always hated sakura cause she was week and love sick but in the latest chapters of the manga I've been really pleased, cause she sort of over sasuke and she wants to become stronger, and she's a chunin. So lets just say I have much respect for her, but I always thought that she should have a special power, which I will show you when she gets all her petals, but I'm not ganna spoil the surprise

**-Some Ware In The Forest-**

Sakura woke up groggily, she slowly got to all fours and looked around

' Oh man what happened.' She realized that she was a tree and not in her soft bed,

' Why do I feel….warm?' She asked her self , she shifted so that she was sitting on her but and her back was against the trunk of he tree her feet were spread in front of her. She hugged her self ' I like this feeling.'

She closed her eyes and looked up slightly finally she found peace. She stayed like that for about a half hour until she felt the sun hit her eyes she opened her and immediately blocked the sun with her arm.

Realizing that the sun was up she looked at her wrist ' Duh, I don't have a watch.' She looked around

' Wares the damn town clock?' She quickly got up and dusted herself off

' I got to get changed.' She then remembered that her dad kicked her out of the house for being weak

' Damn it ' she clenched her fist ' Why am I so weak, I cant even beat naruto but….'

She put her hand over her petal 'maybe just maybe, now I could beat him, Well he is really strong, he's on the same level as sasuke, and maybe dad has a hangover or something I could just quickly run in and change he probably wont even notice' with that she leaped from the tree.

-**Sakura's house-**

She didn't go through the front door she deiced to go through the back. She walked to the back of her house and stood directly under her window.

She put charaka to her feet and walked vertically up the side of her house when she reached her window she jumped lightly into to the room and landed without a sound. She tip toed to her closet and was about to reach for her usual red dress but then her fore-arm started to sting

"Itai" she whispered to herself ' how did I forget about that. Itai' she said again she grasped her head with her hand she had a major head ach no this was more like a migraine. Slowly the migraine subsided to just a pounding in her head.

'Man I want out of here ASAP' she looked at her fore-arms, she gently rubbed her hands on her arms feeling the dried up blood "I have wash my arms and clean the cuts so it don't get infected" with that she decided to get changed later. She made her way to her bathroom, still tip toeing she snuck downstairs and made it to the bathroom without him noticing.

' Good he's sleeping from the hangover' she turned on the faucet and gently started scrubbing her arms removing all the dry blood. ' now to actually heal it'. She brought chakra to her arms and watched as the cuts healed up. After she was done cleaning she examined her arm. It didn't look as bad but there was still some marks that were sort of noticeable, and when she put her hand over it, it was still soar, so she couldn't take the chance. She looked at her mirror and saw the long gash from the top of her head to the bottom of her cheek. 'Now this is something I should worry about' she thought a she brought charaka to her hand and then brought her hand over the long cut, she started healing it. She looked back in the mirror and noticed that she could barley see it.

She went back to her closet and decided that she would have to dress a little differently today. She put on her outfit, she looked in the mirror and checking to see if anything was wrong. She was warring a sleeveless red violet top that resembled the upper part of her dress, she was warring black baggy shorts, and she couldn't ware long sleeve in the middle of summer cause then everyone would suspicious. So she decided on warring something to what sasuke wares on his arms except hers starts from right below her shoulder and at the bottom had little hole opening to put her fingers in. She just wanted to be extra careful to make sure nobody found out. When she made sure nothing looked suspicious she leaped out of the window and started running towards the meeting spot.

-**Meeting Spot-**

Sasuke was already at the meeting spot he was leaning against the bridge waiting so they could start there training. He herd footsteps running towards him he looked up to see sakura ' That's a little different then what she normally wares.. Oh well'. He returned his gaze back to the ground. She slowly came to halt when she got to the spot.

"Whew, I made it on time" she said slightly kneeled over trying to catch her breath.

"You're a 15 minuets early" Sasuke said in his calm tone.

"What! So you mean I rushed over here for nothing?"

"Yup" ' Why didn't she just look at a clock'

"Wait so why are you here" She asked a little curios

"I come early to train by my self, were I wont be interrupted by dobe" He glanced at her with sight suspicion " So why are you here early?" hiding his curiosity from his voice.

"Well that's because..um…" ' Shit I didn't expect to be here early' she cursed herself

_(So lie, what have you got to lose?)_implied inner sakura

' But….But' She couldn't think of any reason not to lie.

_(Just do it!)_ inner sakura hollered

Sasuke noticed that she stammered and also noticed that she seemed to be arguing with herself 'She's taking to long to say something…Thinking…So she's thinking of an excuse' He kept staring at her, her face was still searching for answer, her head gently tilted as if the answer was in the sky. The wind picked up and her hair fell gently in her face. He felt a ping in his heart 'what the hell was that?' he asked himself. And he noticed a little scare across her cheek, 'And what's that' He was snapped out of his thoughts when sakura spoke again.

"Well you see I got up early to run some errands" she said with a smile. ' Please let him buy it' she begged herself. Sasuke just stared at her for awhile, he gave her a slight annoyed look ' Uh oh. I knew I took too long to come up with something' Sakura said to her self.

"Why are you lying?" he asked still with no emotion in his voice "And you been acting strange lately, not that I care but it's been irritating me, and I cant concentrate on my training." he paused to make sure that he did not let concern slip into his voice, he stared at her and noticed that she had a shocked look on her face but he decided to continue anyway.

"What's going on?" he asked. Sakura didn't want to lie but she didn't want to tell him or anyone. Sakura started getting nervous she looked at her for arm and started to rub it, she was really uncomfortable. Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he saw her trying to avoid his gaze.

' I want to leave.. NOW!' she screamed in her head. With that she turned around about to run. Sasuke saw this, he was not going to allow her to leave before she gave him an answer. She took one step and was about to jolt but a hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"You didn't answer my question" he said she whipped her head around with a sort of a pained look on her face. This moment reminded her of when her father caught her trying to sneak to her room. She knew what would happen next. She closed her eyes as if waiting for the hit.

' What is she doing? Is she scared of me?' he let his grip loosen but he still held on her arm. He gave her a confused look.

When sakura noticed that she wasn't hit she slowly opened her eyes and saw sasuke's confused. She had lost her cool. ' Shit ok…ok…ok calm down, 1…2..3,' she caught her breath.

"Let go of me" she said in a quiet voice, as she averted her gaze to the ground.

"Not until you-" he was interrupted by naruto

"Ohiyo! Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme" said naruto loudly running toward them waving.

"Dobe" he muttered under his breath he let go of her arm and gave her one last stare and once again he leaned against the bridge ignoring naruto.

'Thank kami' sakura sighed to herself she couldn't look at sasuke. She felt ashamed, not only did she lie to sasuke but she was also caught by sasuke. She quickly snapped back to her senses yelled back

"Ohiyo naruto" She said with a happy smile. He walked up to her and they started talking.

' What a fake smile' he thought to himself he looked up to the sky a and looked at sakura from the corner of his eye ' I'll find out what you're hiding Sakura. I will find out'

**Three hours later **-

POOF came with a cloud of smoke. Naruto and Sakura herd the sound and turned around from there conversation to see Kakashi emerge from the cloud of smoke. He was standing on top of the bridge.

"KAKASHI-SENSIE!" They yelled in unison. "Your LATE!" pointing a finger at the expecting sensie.

" Ya I know" he said lazily " And I m guessing it would be useless for me to explain" he applied lazily.

"YES!" Sakura and naruto said once again in unison.

"Well lets-" Kakashi was interrupted by sakura (he gets interrupted a lot)

"Ya. Ya I know we have more training, since blah blah blah so its me verse naruto and sasuke versus you we know… we know" said sakura. She was really getting bored with the training and she was more annoyed the fact that she beat naruto once and lost to him once, so right now it's a tie. But she wants to settle the score later, she really wants to go on a mission fight other people she wants to test her new found power on other ninjas. And it was like Kakashi could read her thoughts because of what he announced next.

"Actually Sakura were going on a mission today, it seems were going to the hidden flower village( I know its corny but something somewhat important is ganna happen while she's there). A couple of women specifically asked for team 7. I'm not sure what were actually going to do but instructions say just to meet the women" kakashi in a sort a matter in fact tone. He then took out his famous Icha Icha Paradise book and began reading it.

Naruto immediately jumped up and down wile pumping his arm. "They probably heard about me and my _AWSOME_ power, and want to meet me to say 'We met the future Hokage _The Great Naruto_'" naruto screamed excitedly.

"Naruto you baka" Sakura screamed while punching him on the head. Naruto crouched down rubbing he's head while whining "Sakuraaa-chan that hurt"

"It was suppose to" sakura said in a very irritated voice

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered under his breath but naruto still managed to hear it.

"What you say Sasuke-teme"

"I think you heard me"

"is that a challenge"

"You wouldn't stand a chance dobe"

"And what makes you say that you weak bastard"

"Cause you lost to sakura, so that's enough to label you _lower_ then weak"

Sakura herd there conversation

' Weak, I am not weak' she thought to her self ' I've been training extra hard' 

She put her head down in shame her bangs covering her eyes and her hands clenched at her side ' Who is he to call me weak' she thought to her self, she wanted to be able to run to her room and cry to sleep without having to worry about her dad hearing her, but she did not, cause she didn't want to be labeled '_fragile_' also. She beat naruto but instead of acknowledging that she became stronger he just said that naruto became weaker. Her dad thinks she's weak her own teammates thinks she's weak, is there anybody who thinks she's strong?

Sasuke realized what he had said, and noticed that sakura was on the verge of crying

' Guess I shouldn't have said that ' he thought regrettably to him self.

"Sasuke-Teme! How dare you upset sakura like that, now I really am going to kick you ass!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Now even naruto thought she was weak 'He's sticking up for me '

' What his he doing I can stick up for my self, I have a voice' she shouted angrily to her self

_(That's it tell him off who cares if he's sasuke-kun) _giving a disgustful sound on the word kun.

"Naruto" she said in a low voice " I can do this on my own, he's not worth you time" she said looking up at naruto. Naruto didn't see what he expected to see. He expected to see sakura on the on the verge of tears but instead he saw anger and frustration.

Kakashi took down his book from his face and looked at the female ninja in curiosity, as what she was about to say.

" You see naruto that since you lost to me once, and since I'm also supposedly 'weak'" she put her fingers in quotations on the word weak. She started to feel all anger rise up in her, she then felt a slight burn on her arm, she grabbed her arm not caring if anyone took notice.

"He thinks that you're a waste of time, cause _sasuke_ takes having sharigen(sorry I cant spell) for granted, he doesn't appreciate that _I actually had to work to get this far_" She said with a sneering voice.

"And sasuke who never paid to any attention to anybody in his life thinks his superior to us, even though you" pointing to naruto " Could beat his ass senseless" pointing to sasuke " Sasuke's too busy playing the role of my life sucks that he doesn't see that people have worse lives then him" even though she wasn't sure if that was true or not but she absolutely knew there was some one out there with a worse life, but she couldn't control her self all the years when she liked him or pretended to like him she couldn't tell him but now it was like I'm saying it I might as well say everything. She took a breath and….

" **When it comes down to sasuke he's just a know it all arrogant, heartless, selfish, jerk who thinks of nobody but himself!''** she screamed at the top oh her lungs. Grabbing her arm really tight she felt a small bump appear under her hand. She muffed a scream so no one could hear it.

Sasuke just stood there dumbfounded looking at sakura and taking in what she said ' Is that what she really thought of me?' he asked himself. ' I've always protected her and naruto in battle. What more proof does she need.'

He does care for his team he just never shows it outside of battle. Sasuke regained his composer and averted his gaze to the woods. He didn't want to look at her face after seeing the pain, anger, and disgust in her eyes he actually felt ashamed. ' damn her for making me feel this way ' he thought as the unfamiliar feeling tugged at his gut.

Naruto stood there much like sasuke at first but then he put on a huge grin.

"Sakura-chan!" naruto ran up to sakura and started patting her on her back saying "Yeah go sakura I knew you would stand stick up to sasuke –teme one day!"

"Yeah whatever" sakura said quietly

"Well if every one said what was on there chest ware leaving" said kakashi he started on the path to the Hidden Flower. They all followed after him. Kakashi in the front, Naruto and sakura in back of him talking, well actually naruto talking and sakura wishing that he would stop, and sasuke in the back still pissed off and confused about what sakura said.

-**Hidden Seed Flower shop-**

"Did you call for that ninja team?" asked a women in the back of the flower shop.

"Yes" another women answered. She started walking towards the back of the shop. She was a women around 20 very tall and very thin. She had black hair that went down past her waist and dark brown eyes. She reached the back of the room to see a women around 50 sitting down assorting flowers. She had very light pink hair mixed with her gray hair. "So Keyda, Why do we need a ninja team anyway, its not like we need help with anything?" the 20 year old asked keyda.

"Hitome, remember when I told you about that girl who has pink hair just like mine?" asked keyda

"Yeeeeeeeah" stated Hitome, who barley remembered the story

"Well… her mom died a while ago but know I'm feeling this strange vibes"

"Oh" was all hitome had to say. She was familiar with the tale her boss had told her, about when the mother dies in the Haruno clan that something like a second voice would be passed down to the daughters of that Haruno. It was really odd to her.

Then the phone rang. Hitome left the room to get the phone, she came back and said

"The Hokage said that the team has left they should be here by tomorrow"

"Good" said Keyda ' from the vibes I've been getting she just got her third petal, and I have to give her the fourth petal 'knowledge' I hope she can handle it' she thought to herself and continued assorting the flowers'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-this chapter is ganna be short…really short. Cause I sorta have writers block but I had to give ya something. Oh and I got a new beta reader **Hiya! NEW BETA READER! **(whee! Beta reader says hi! .) I'm just a little bit excited cause as you all know my other beta-reader did a horrible job, and I know my grammar sucks but it even took me awhile to learn/know and no, and I really know nothing about the 'their, there and I don't even remember the last one, so its up to you my new beta-reader make my story's grammar good.

( I apologize in advance for all the stuff your going to have to fix)

whee fun!

**-Forest-**

After a while Naruto ran out of things to talk about and eventually stopped talking. It was unusually quiet. Kakashi tilted his head back a little to see why his team was so quiet. He saw Naruto thinking of something to talk about, Sakura just walking with her head down, and Sasuke who had his eyes locked on his pink-haired teammate. He could tell that Sasuke was still shocked by what Sakura had said earlier… well, he couldn't really blame him - its not every day the Uchiha prodigy gets yelled at, and by a girl nonetheless. Kakashi tilted his head back again and a smile crept to his face. 'Even the coldest of people have feelings', he thought to himself.

Sasuke still couldn't believe that Sakura said all that to him. Didn't she like him? She chased after him all those years, and now she suddenly didn't like him. Was that possible? That conversation (well, her yelling at him) still rang in his head. 'How would she know if someone has a worse life than me' He could still hear Sakura's angry words: '**"Sasuke's too busy playing the role of my life sucks"'. **Sasuke was now wearing a scowl. 'Lets see her whole family get murdered by someone she thinks she knows and then we'll see how her life turns out', he thought bitterly. Then he realized what he had just thought. He didn't really want her family murdered; he wouldn't wish that on anyone, even his greatest enemy. For one his greatest enemy already killed his own family, and two he doesn't want anyone to go through that type of pain. 'The look on her face when I grabbed her, she was so scared'… His frown went to his usual straight line as he thought of Sakura this morning.

'What's wrong with her? She's desperate to hide something', he thought to himself. He then remembered the look in her eyes when he grabbed her arm, and how they were filled with fear. She's a ninja. What could she possibly be afraid of besides people who are stronger then her? He had to admit it, Sakura'd gotten really strong and he felt really stupid for saying that she was weak earlier. He sighed inaudibly. Maybe he should apologize.

' No, I refuse to apologize', he thought to himself. ' She only beat Naruto once, and he was probably thinking about ramen and was distracted. He probably wasn't even taking her seriously. I mean she's Sakura… she was always weak… but now… she's different'.

Sasuke put his hands deeper into his pockets. ' Way different… Maybe I should start taking her seriously… just maybe.

Sakura was deep in thought. She really let Sasuke have it. Maybe too much. ' How should I know if someone has a better or worse life then he has? Maybe I should apologize to him.' she thought to herself.

_(Hell no!), _screamed inner Sakura _(He had it coming! He is an arrogant jerk, and he is always calling you weak.)_ She was right, he was always putting her down, but then again so was her father. Sakura clenched her fists at her sides. She turned her head to see Naruto still babbling on about something.

* * *

"Ok let's set up camp now. We'll continue tomorrow", stated Kakashi lazily.

* * *

_Sakura was lying on the ground with her back against a wall. She was breathing hard, barely able to catch her breath. Darkness surrounded her. She couldn't see or hear anything except her own breathing._

"…_huff... huff... no… huff... huff…"__ She was dazed, not able to really understand what was going on until she suddenly heard _**that**_ voice, the voice that sent chills down her spine._

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?"__ As soon as she heard her father's voice she saw him rush towards her with his fist in the air – -he was about to hit her –_

Sakura awoke with a gasp, breathing heavily. Still caught up in her dream, she instinctively threw a shuriken where she thought her dad was or would be standing. After she snapped out of it she looked around and realized that she was in her tent and not at home. She sighed, and brought her knees up to her chest and her hand to her head. Her ragged breathing calmed down and was soon back to normal.

" That bastard even hunts me in my dreams" Sakura said angrily to herself.

_(It's more of a nightmare if you think about it)_, inner Sakura corrected, much to Sakura's annoyance.

"Oh shut up", she muttered.

_(Why should I? Oh, and you put a hole in your tent with that shuriken back there.) _

"Great." She rolled her eyes. "I guess I should train a bit." She collected herself and started getting dressed.

* * *

Sasuke was in a tree watching camp. He was watching the moon and gazing at the stars. It was a peaceful night and he was enjoying the silence until someone's gasp and a shuriken being embedded into a distant tree broke him from his trance. He jumped to his feet and immediately activated his Sharingan. He scanned the campsite, only to see Sakura breathing heavily and a hole in her tent. He grunted in annoyance, switched off his Sharingan, and sat back down.

"That bastard even hunts me in my dreams."

Sasuke's head snapped up, and he once again focused his attention on her tent. 'What is she talking about? And who?'

"Oh shut up."

'Is there someone in there with her!' He looked closely and was sure there was no one in Sakura's tent besides Sakura. Plus, if there was someone else, he would have herd the other person talking.

"Great."

Now he was positive that no one was with her… she was just talking to herself. He let a small smirk pass onto his face. He saw her emerge from the tent fully clothed, and watched as she made her way to an opening in the forest. She stopped and made some hand signals and the next thing he saw was another Sakura. Sasuke was confused with these actions until he saw them run towards each other and start fighting.

'So… she doesn't like me anymore, she doesn't cling to me annoyingly, she told me off, and now she's training.' This new concept, that Sakura wasn't focusing her life around him, wasn't that bad. From the way she was training with her bunshin, it seemed like he could now fully concentrate in battles knowing that she can protect herself. And he liked the new and improved Sakura. Maybe she had that weird scar on her face from training and her new clothes represent the new Sakura. And when he gabbed her that one time maybe she was just surprised by his actions. Sasuke thought nothing more of it and decided to drop it. He was no longer going to question her strength, but take her seriously.

With that he returned to watching the camp. Occasionally, though, he let his eyes slide back to her, unaware of the smirk that crossed his features every once in awhile.

* * *

See told ya it would be short, any way next chapter they get to the village and you'll get to find out her true bloodline.

Oh ya and review, and tell me how the new beta-reader is (if you notice) I'm sure she(Alison) would like to know how she did

Till next chapter…


	6. The Truth Part 1

Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing, and the other people who reviewed the story the first time. I would like to inform the people who read my story the first time around that this is starting where I left off the first time I posted this story.

**CONGRATES TO G.G YOU WERE MY 100 REVIEWER!**

The group arrived at the village of the Hidden Flower, noticing that the huge doors to the village had a giant Sakura blossom on them.

'No surprise there,' they all thought in unison. Sakura pushed open the doors, and they all stepped inside. The village was extremely crowded with people.

"Ok, now we're supposed to go to a flower shop," Kakashi said, looking at a scroll that appeared in his hand. He looked up to see Naruto and Sakura looking very confused. "What?" he asked.

"Ummm, Sensei… which one?" Sakura replied as she pointed down the main avenue. Sure enough, since this was the village of the Hidden Flower there were flower shops everywhere.

He looked back down at the scroll, his visible eye searching for the answer. "It doesn't specify, but it does leave a name - 'Keyda'. We're going to have to split up for this one, there's no way we can find the right person today if we stay together. Okay team, go look for Keyda. Meet back here in an hour whether you've found this person or not."

They nodded brusquely, and then ran off down each of the roads.

**Naruto**

There were flower shops everywhere - it seemed that every other building was one - and the streets were really crowded. Naruto scratched the back of his head. 'This is gonna take a while,' Naruto concluded, sighing. Every time he tried to ask people who Keyda was, whomever he asked would ignore him. Even when someone did listen, when he told his listener who he was looking for, they would jerk and walk quickly away. 'Sheesh, what did this lady do to cause this sort of response?'

**Sasuke**

Sasuke looked disgustedly down the street. He had experienced the same thing as Naruto, except when he asked this one lady she actually had the nerve to slap him. He rubbed his left cheek. 'I guess this is useless, might as well meet back at the gate.' He started to walk towards the gate until he heard voices. Angry voices. And lots of them. 'A riot?' he asked himself. 'Better check it out.'

**Sakura**

Everyone in the street was either ignoring Sakura or giving her looks of mingled fear and disgust. Some people actually moved as far away from her as possible, giving her a wide berth as she walked. Nobody would talk to her. 'Jeez, what's with them?' Sakura thought, suddenly self-conscious and even a little scared. She was heading back towards the gate when she heard someone crying. It sounded like a child. Concerned, she followed the crying until she found a little boy, crying and holding his wrist. Sakura's morals included to always help someone in need, to never attack an innocent person even if they're wrong, and when ever in a mission a teammate always comes first. She walked over to the boy and knelt down. The boy did not even look up. She gently took his wrist and with a bright smile said, "Don't cry. I can fix this in a jiffy!" The boy looked up at her and yelled.

"MOMMY. MOMMY!" he screamed.

Sakura had no idea what she did but the boy's mother came out of a nearby house at her son's call. She saw him backed against the wall while Sakura tried to convince him that she would not hurt him. She saw Sakura's pink hair and soon her voice joined her son's.

"JIN!" the women screeched.

The next second a big gruff man came out of the woman's house. Sakura guessed it was the woman's husband. The man saw Sakura and without hesitation he ran at her, shoving her down on the ground roughly.

"You stay the hell away from my son!" he yelled. (A/N- there's a lot of yelling in this chapter)

The commotion caught the attention of the many people around the village.

_(Oh shit, what did you do?) _Inner Sakura yelled at her.

"I-I was just trying to help him" Sakura stuttered 'Damn what _did _I do! Who the hell are these people!'

She suddenly became aware of the whispers of the villagers. 'Look at her hair.' 'Oh my god, are they related?' 'Is that the demon!'. Sakura snapped her head up at that comment.

'Demon! I'm not a demon!' She was waiting for the usual hotheaded response from her inner self but nothing was said. ' Great, she picked the perfect time to be quiet.'

The villagers continued their hushed gossip. 'Shh don't say that or she'll attack you!'

'What the hell is going on! What did I ever do-' her thought where interrupted when a hard wooden stick came across her face. 'WHAT THE FUCK' she was about go and hit the guy but then she remembered her morals. 'Stupid morals' she thought bitterly.

_(Forget the stupid morals already and kick some ASS.)_

'No,' she said bluntly.

_(Whatever. You're the one getting hit with a stick.)_

Then another swipe came across her. Her face was bleeding slightly, and stung a lot. She stood up and glared at the man. The man got scared for a second, looking at the anger in her eyes, until he realized all the people who surrounded them. He smirked at her.

"Grab her," the man commanded the villagers. "There's no way she can win if we all go against her at once." The people looked hesitant. "Come on, people! She just went after my child! What make you think she wont go after yours!" With that the circle of people seemed to get smaller as they all moved slowly inwards.

"What are you talking about? I was trying to help him not hurt him." She was getting really annoyed, and more than a little freaked out. Then random hands started to grab her. People grabbed her ankles so she couldn't move, then more grasped her shoulders, her arms, and her hands.

"What are you people doi-"

"Shut up, filth." The man retracted his fist. She closed her eyes, waiting for the hit that never came.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a very cold voice. Sakura looked up to see none other then Sasuke. ' He-He saved me?' Sakura couldn't help but be thankful. Even if he was a cold, over-emotional jerk she guessed he really did care about his teammates. So she was wrong, he did care about other people. 'Whatever.' It's not like she would ever admit that she was wrong, her newfound pride wouldn't allow it. She will never ask him out again even if it's to make him go away. No longer will she have to pretend to be a happy bubbly girl with a crush, she could be herself again.

The next thing she knew, Sasuke was at her side and all the people were scared shitless. She looked up at Sasuke only to see his usual scowl. "Let's go," he said, not even looking at her as they started walking back to the gate.

Sasuke was aware of Sakura's morals. She said she learned them from her mother. Even though he didn't agree with the first two, he agreed very much with the third one. It was his favorite. It was like what Kakashi had told them about how people who fail their mission are trash but people who fail their teammates are lower then trash.

"I thought you were strong," he said suddenly. "I thought I wouldn't have to baby-sit you anymore"

This struck a nerve. (_That asshole, kick his ass NOW!) roared Inner Sakura _

"You and your stupid morals," he added.

"They're not stupid!" she yelled. She crossed her arms and pouted at him.

He smirked. He liked that he didn't like her, it made teasing her more enjoyable. Not that much but just a little. "And look were they got you," he stated coolly.

"Oh shut up." she commanded heatedly. With that she picked up her pace and walked in front of him. "And stop smirking already." She added, sensing his smirk. Ever since she decided to leave him alone he'd been talking to her more. It was like her previous bashing never happened. And she had to admit he had become 'annoying'. Not annoying like Naruto. Naruto was annoying like a brother would be. No, Sasuke was a different kind of annoying, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

As they approached Naruto and Kakashi, Naruto noticed a red mark on Sasuke's face. "Ne, Ne, Sasuke-teme, what happened to your face?" he asked eagerly.

"None of your business."

"Looks like a hand print to me," Sakura said mockingly/

"HA! Sasuke got slapped!" Naruto cheered.

"Shut up, dobe." Naruto growled at this statement

Kakashi, who knew where this was going, told them to shut up. Once he had their attention he continued. "Now did anyone find out where this Keyda person is?"

"No," they all answered together.

"They all ignored us when we asked," Sakura stated.

"Well, most of them, anyway," Sasuke said sarcastically to Sakura. A vein twitched in her forehead (A/N- anime style).

"Umm. Are you the ninja from Konoha?" a woman asked.

The group looked up to see a tall woman with long black hair. They simply nodded. "Then follow me, and I'm Hitomi by the way." she said as she walked away. They shrugged their shoulders. Like they really had a choice.

As they were walking Naruto and Kakashi started asking Hitomi a barrage of questions. Sakura, walking a little behind, was listening to the villagers talk about her, saying things like 'the pink hair demon'. She once again folded her arms and scowled, muttering "Stupid village".

"We're not in the village anymore," Sasuke told her, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. Sakura looked back and sure enough they had left the village. They were now deep in the forest, heading for yet another small flower shop, alike to all the others except in its location.

**Keyda's house**

"Keyda, they're here," announced Hitomi as they walked through the door. It was a standard cottage. It had just one big room with three doors at the farthest wall. The room was filled with sakura blossoms. Sakura couldn't help but smile and felt a familiar warm sensation. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, closed her eyes, and took in a nice long breath. She was enjoying this sensation until she was interrupted by her sensei.

"Ummm, Sakura what are you doing?" asked a very confused Kakashi.

Sakura opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her. She scratched the back of her head and gave a nervous laugh. "Heh heh, sorry sensei."

"Now that every one is paying attention, you two boys go outside and pick the weeds from the flowers." Hitomi pointed to Kakashi. "You, come with me, and Sakura go to the back room and help out Keyda." With that they all started on their 'mission.'

Sakura went to the back and knocked on the door. "Come in," said a voice. Sakura walked in to see an old lady, who also had pink hair. Her eyes widened. "Who-Who are you?" She asked a little scared. No one had pink hair like her. Even her mom's hair was only a very light shade of pink. As far as she knew Harunos were the only ones with pink hair, and even then the pink was always mixed with a different color. According to what she had heard from her mother she's the only one with a full head of pink hair.

"Close the door."

Sakura complied. She wanted know who this woman was. The woman got up and motioned her to follow. Keyda lead her to the back of the room, where she moved a desk aside to reveal stairs. Sakura silently followed Keyda down the stairs into the darkness. They seemed to go on forever. With each step she took she felt colder. It was the total opposite of what she felt when she first walked into the house.

"So child, how have you been lately?" Keyda asked out of nowhere.

"Uh…Good. You?" Sakura replied, caught off guard by her sudden question.

"Anything strange happen?"

"No… Not really…" 'What's this old hag getting at?'

Keyda sighed. "You don't have to lie to me child".

"What are you talking about?" 'Is this lady delusional! She couldn't possibly…'

Sakura bumped into the lady all of a sudden, mumbling apologies. Realizing that they were at the bottom of the stairs, Sakura looked around but still could not see a thing.

"Child," She began waiting for Sakura's attention "When I turn on the lights you will see 'The Truth'."

"What do you mean?"

"I will answer your questions when we are finished"

"Finished with wh-" The lights flashed on and suddenly Sakura felt like someone grabbed the back of her shirt and started flying backwards. Sakura wanted to scream but couldn't seem to find her voice. Her surroundings were whipping right past her; she couldn't catch a glimpse of anything, it was all so blurry.

The invisible hand let go of her, and she fell on the ground to once again find herself in darkness. She heard a slight moan from behind her. She whipped her head around, and asked who was there. But nothing came out. Her voice was lost, she admitted to herself as she got up to her feet and grabbed her throat. Her breathing was heavy. She started desperately searching for anything in the room. The only sign of life was the moan from earlier but she couldn't see anything. She kept turning in different directions every time she heard a noise. She felt as she was going to have an anxiety attack.

A door opened and slammed against the wall, waking Sakura from her thoughts. She stopped her fussing and heard the moan once again. She turned towards the voice to see a woman chained to a wall just high enough so that her toes just barely skimmed the ground, her hands held outstretched by more chains. She looked as if she were on a cross. Sakura then saw the woman's eyes - they were a beautiful shade of green. That was about the only thing that was. Her short brown hair was all matted and tangled. She wore a cloth that loosely hung on her shoulders and went just a little bit past her thighs. It had been torn in many places, and wherever it wasn't torn, it was dirty. It was hardly sanitary. There was no life in the woman's eyes. She had been broken. Sakura felt pity for the woman, but then who wouldn't, what kind of creature could have done such a thing to another human being! Sakura was then aware of approaching footsteps. A very pale man came through the door.

She wanted to scream 'Where the hell am I?' and 'Who the hell are you?' but the words didn't seem to make it past her throat. She looked at the man's face and noticed he had unusual golden-brown eyes that seemed oddly familiar to her and sent chills down her back. She then saw the cold look in his eyes and knew deep down that he was the man that had done this to the woman. Of course, she was scared, but she was not powerless. As the man advanced toward her she saw a needle in his hand and lust in his eyes. She was disgusted. She put her hands together and started doing hand seals…. Nothing happened. 'What the hell?' She tried again but the same thing happened - nothing. 'Shit.' was her last thought as the man was suddenly right in front of her. Her head only came up to his chest. She tilted her head to look up at him. When Sakura was about to step back she stopped when she noticed that his hand was through her shoulder, then his whole body was in her, and then he was behind her. Sakura's body stiffened, her eyes wide, hands trembling at her side. Not only couldn't she speak or use jujitsu, but someone just walked through her. _ THROUGH HER! _ And she could do nothing, absolutely nothing, but stand there wide eyed, her hands trembling.

* * *

Sorry people I got grounded for 1 month and I kept sneaking on the computer just to write this, but I was just informed that my dad has a week off from work, so know it's impossible for me to sneak on. This chapter was supposed to be much longer but I cut it short because I doubt many of you want to wait a month for a chapter. This Friday will be my last day to write and check my reviews, so please review! 


	7. The Truth Part 2

I'm sorry everyone for the long wait but I finally got all the stuff I needed to fix my computer… but I couldn't figure out how to transfer my old files from my other computer, so I finally decided to rewrite which means all you guys waited for nothing so again I'm sorry.

* * *

She couldn't use jutsu, couldn't talk, occasionally walked through walls. It was like she was in a different world. And she was an alien. Could she survive in this world? With no food or water? Could she just simply exist? She couldn't stop asking herself these questions; until chains shuffling brought her back to attention. She turned around to the man eject the women in the right shoulder with the needle that he had before. The liquid was emptied from the vile and into her arm. The woman instantly went stiff, then started shaking violently. The woman started screaming.

The screaming was unbearable as Sakura put her hands to her hoping to block the sounds. But not succeeding. She slid down to her knees clutching her head in pain, hearing the woman's unheard screams her want to scream her self that's if she could scream.

Sakura looked up in horror as the woman's eyes turned from emerald-green to golden-brown; the pupils dilated so that you couldn't even tell the color anymore, then completely depleted. Her eyes kept doing this over and over: till the pupil finally took a shape of a 4-pointed star with the golden-brown color in the back round.

"Soon…" the man spoke as he walked over to the woman and grabbed her chin roughly forcing her to look at him. "I will have the perfect weapon. but tonight Makoto…" He roughly forced a kiss on her "…You are mine"

Sakura knew what was going to happen and it made her sick, it was just plain disgusting, and she could do nothing about it. Just then the invisible had came back and once again she was being flown backwards but not before she herd a blood curdling scream. Sakura cringed at the sound of the helpless Makoto.

She was once again being hurled backwards. Flying past her surroundings so fast that every thing seemed was a blur to her. Everything started moving slower and she noticed that she was flying past a hallway with tons of doors in each side, but she still couldn't see what the plates on the door read out to be. And then she slowly came to a stop, and once again landed on her but.

She took in her surroundings and a sigh of relief came once she noted that there was light, although it wasn't that hard to figure out. She stared at the room that she was drooped in front of. Room 328. Obviously she stopped in front of this door for a reason, and not like she could really go anywhere else she didn't no where she was apart from that she was in a hospital.

She got up and walked towards the door. Once her hand touched the knob she fazed through the door and stumbled forward but quickly regained her balance. Sakura saw Makoto giving birth to a child. Nurses around her were helping her breath and push. From Sakura's point the baby was half way out. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing behind her. It was_ him. _He still had the murder intent in his eyes, that once again sent shivers down her spine.

The baby started crying as it came out. Emerald eyes, it had mostly brown hair and very little streaks of pink hair.

'_Pink!' _was the only thing she could think of, her heart started beating faster. Her mother also had streaks of pink hair and as far as she knew only Haruno's were the only people who had pink hair. Could she be related to her?

The nurses announced that it was a girl and handed it to Makoto. Makoto looked at the child lovingly, its like she didn't even care the father had raped her.

The man bent down and put his hands on her shoulders. Makoto stiffened at the touch; eyes widened as he whispered something into her ear the only word Sakura managed to catch was 'goodbye'.

The young mother held her baby close and said what would be her last words. "I love you Sana". As the last word escaped her lips a kunai slashed her throat and before the nurses could scream he also slit their throats.

Once again Sakura wanted scream at all the lifeless bodies that surrounded her. She wished she could be anywhere but here, even back with her father. That's how desperate she was. But all she could do was take little steps back hopping to faze back through the door. Hope was depleted as her back came to meet a solid wall.

"Tsk." He muttered in disgust. "There is hardly any pink hair at all. It will have no power at all. But it will all be worth it when I have the ultimate weapon." With that the man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Before Sakura could even react the room before her was replaced by a dungeon lit by very little fire light, but it was still light.

In the middle of the poorly lit room was what looked to be a 13 or 14 year old girl. She was in a fighting stance panting hardly. Her hair was sticking to her bloody and sweaty face.

"You lose" came an all to familiar voice. "You know what that means" he said with a lustful smirk. The same look he gave Makoto in the other dungeon. And as far as she could guess he was going to do the same thing to this little girl.

"yes" She replied looking at the ground. The man walked over to and put an arm around her.

"Don't look so down Sana, you're doing this with reason." He started walking her toward his chambers.

"I know! And I will become ultimate weapon for master!" The little cried proudly.

He had tricked the little girl into liking her by telling his plans, and how he would ever let anything happen to his weapon, making the girl feel safe In his presence was easier then he planed, and was much easier to get her in to bed.

Sakura followed them wanting to know the reason. As she got closer she began to hear more of their conversation.

"I don't completely under your plan master. Please explain again." Sana asked with eager eyes.

"I will create the ultimate weapon, in which it can control time, and perfect chakra control which means she can easily learn any jutsu. " he said with his evil smile "Though you are not it" The girls face fell at that. "But we will make it with my genes and your family genes"

"But I don't have any special bloodline. Why me?"

"Because your pink hair means it is working. Although the pink hair was a side affect it makes me easier for me to find you if you run away"

"Like I would ever run away from master" She said with a bright smile "But what about this?" the girl asked as she pulled up her sleeve to reveal 3 cherry blossom petals on her right arm.

Sakura again went wide eyed this girl also had the petals that she had.

"That my precious is how I know when your fully evolved, and when all six seals are broken I shall know" taking out a necklace that had a blue-ish silver ball attached to it. "When this turns completely white that means that the ultimate weapon is complete."

"Really! Then maybe I could still be masters ultimate weapon?" She slipped out of his grasped and stood in front of him eyes beaming with hope.

He sighed "No. because the most amount you can have at the moment is three. But your child can get four, and her child can get five etc.."

"oh" she looked down disappointed again.

"Don't worry little one…." He griped her chin with his pale hands "you will always be my favorite." With that he took out a needle and ejected it into her, and just like her mother she stiffened and then started shake violently, then fainted. The man picked her up from the ground and flung her over his soldiers, and proceeded to his chambers.

I'll try to get another chap out soon. Please review you don't even have to say that much just write good or bad, cause I want to know what you think.


End file.
